


A Flicker of Hope

by BedazzledDiana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Five years ago, the war ended. The Galra were defeated... At the costs of thousands of lives. The Paladins have finally accustomed to their new lives and have finally settled down and started to move past everything when a message from the dead is sent to the Holts. A message that sends the Paladins and MFEs on a race against time to find the deceased person and find out if they're dead, or if this is a trick.





	1. Chapter 1

*Five Years Ago*

_Shiro raced down the corridor, checking every room he ran past. He felt tears swell in his eyes. He reached the end of the corridor where a tall, steel door stood. He wiped away his tears and pushed his entire body weight against the door to open it. When that failed he had his prosthetic arm fly against it and punch it to the door fell to the ground. Shiro entered the room and stared at the imagine. Matt was hanging from chains. The chains were wrapped around nails punctured his hands and his right leg. His left leg was cut off in the middle of the thigh and was dripping blood. His long, brown hair was matted with blood._

_He gaped at his boyfriend before racing forward and pulling the nails out of Matt. He captured his boyfriend in a tight hug and pulled him out of the cell. He could hear the short, ragged breathing coming from the Italian. He threw Matt over his left shoulder and raced down the corridor. Running through the mess of Galran corridors felt like running through a maze, but eventually he made it to where the new Castle of Lions awaited him. He jumped onto the spaceship. The door to the front slid open when it sensed Shiro’s presence and he fell landed inside and watched has the doors closed._

_He ran down the corridor keeping a tight hold on Matt. He ran into the main room and stared his group of friends (Allura, Lance, and Hunk), who stared back in shock. “Get him into a Healing Pod. He doesn’t have much time.” Shiro demanded. They all exchanged looks. Allura stepped forward and rested a hand on Shiro’s shoulder._

_“Shiro… I don’t think he’s going to make even with a Healing Pod.” She stated, her voice breaking a little. Shiro shook his head. “Shiro, give him here. I’ll clean hi-”_ _  
_ _“No!” Shiro pulled Matt out of Allura’s reach. “If you won’t help him, I will.” Shiro raced out of the main room and into the rooms that held the Healing Pods. One rose from the ground and opened. Shiro went to place Matt inside when he noticed the Rebel Leader’s chest wasn’t moving. He ran his fingers through Matt’s bloodstained hair has tears ran down his face. He heard footsteps behind him and then someone gasped. When they sat next to Shiro and put their arms around Matt, Shiro saw who it was. “I-I really tri-tried Adam. I’m so-sorry.” He sobbed shoving his face into the chest of his deceased boyfriend. Adam looked at Matt’s face before copying Shiro._

Shiro woke with a start, sweat dripping down. His breathing was quick and his chest felt tight. He pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. He wiped at his eyes to stop tears from streaming down his face. He splashed some water in his face and looked through the mirror. “Hey.” He greeted to the person in the mirror.

“How’re you feeling?” Adam asked, handing Shiro a towel. “I felt how startled you were when you woke up.”

Shiro took the towel and wiped his face with it. He sat it down on the edge of the sink and turned to face Adam. “I… had that dream again. Where I’m running through the corridors on that Galran ship, when I find Matt, and…” HIs voice trailed off has hot tears slid down his face. Adam limped forward and pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace. “I-I miss him so much fucking much, Adam.” Shiro sobbed into his shoulder. Adam rubbed his back and nodded. “I know, Takashi. I miss him too.” Shiro’s sob got louder and louder until he eventually stopped. The two stayed there hugging one another and grieving their friend together. When Shiro pulled away his eyes were red and puffy. “It wasn’t your fault.” Adam added, tangling his prosthetic hand with Shiro’s. “You know that, right?” Shiro nodded and leaned his forehead against Adam’s. “Come on. We should get ready for the day. We have a lot of people we need to visit.” Adam said, pulling Shiro out of the bathroom. They walked into their bedroom. Shiro opened his drawers and started changing out of his pajamas and into his Commander uniform. He turned around and saw Adam struggling. Due to the Galra shooting Adam’s plane during the war, he had intensive scarring going from his right leg stretching across his stomach and abdomen and ending at his left shoulder. He lost his left arm and leg thanks to Sendak and because Earth’s technically wasn’t has advanced has the Galra’s and Altean’s, Adam had to make due.

Shiro sighed and walked over to his husband. “Here. Let me help you.” He helped Adam into his Commander uniform. “There. Nothing wrong with asking for a little help.” He gave a soft smile. Adam nodded. Shiro walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed Adam’s crutch. “Here you go.” He gave to Adam.

“Thanks, Takashi.” He smiled.

Adam and Shiro started making their way out of their bedroom. When they moved into together after the war, they had decided on a one story house since both Adam and Matt were missing legs… Of course when they bought the house, Matt was still alive and the three boys were dating.

They exited the house and made their way to their cars. Shiro entered the driver’s and grabbed Adam’s hand to help ease him into the car. “Okay, Galaxy Garrison, here we come.” He muttered pulling out of their driveway. Like most car rides, this one was silent. Not an awkward silence, but the kind of silence where you feel like you’ve lost the one person you love, which felt true for the both of them.

They reached the Garrison and Shiro parked in the parking lot. He exited his car and walked over to Adam’s side and helped him. He stared over at the Lions. He was shocked when he noticed Red and Green were missing, but quickly caught himself. The Lions were used to teach some cadets and find new Paladins since the old ones were retired and settling down. “Takashi.” Adam, said, interrupting Shiro from his thoughts. He turned to his husband. “You coming?” Shiro nodded and followed his boyfriend into the Garrison. Walking the halls and corridors made Shiro feel like the entire world was spinning. Mostly because he remembered when him and Matt were here and how they used to sneak out and run down the halls at night. He took a deep breath has him and Adam stepped into a room. Everyone turned their heads.

“Commander Shirogane, Commander Wileck, thank you both so much for joining us.” Sam Holt greeted. “Lance, can you help Adam to his seat?” The Cuban nodded and stood from his seat. He took the crutch from Adam and let the older man lean up against him until he was seating. He pulled the chair out next to him for Shiro. Then sat back down next to Pidge.

It was easy for Shiro to see just how much the final years of the war affected him and Pidge. After Matt and Veronica died, they became closed off. They eventually found solidarity in one another. The Green Paladin grew her hair out and kept it in a ponytail. She also grew a lot. She was now just up to Lance’s shoulder, The Cuban boy had also grew.

“...iro. Shiro.” Shiro blinked and turned to the voice. Hunk. “You gonna join us?” He asked. Shiro shook his head.

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” He apologized and walked over to his seat and sat next to Adam. All of the Paladins changed after the war.They all grew up so much and Shiro missed the kids they were before the war, before Voltron. Sometimes he wished he never came back to Earth to warn the others.

“So, today is a day that we celebrate defeating the Galra, but it also a solemn day has we mourn our fallen friends and family.” Sam spoke. Shiro turned to Lance and Pidge and saw the young woman lean her head into Lance’s shoulder and start shaking. “Today five years ago, we defeated the Galra. The many we lost during the war did not die in vain.” Sam started flipping through photos of dead Garrison members. Shiro could name almost all of them

 _Admiral Sanda. Sally Ambers. Jessica Pipet. Nadia Rizavi. Matthew Holt._ Shiro felt his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach. Adam reached over and grabbed his husband’s hand. _Lilith Kendrick. Andrew Kendrick. Colleen Holt._ Shiro looked at Sam and Pidge and saw them both cover their eyes at her name. They lost their family to the war and Shiro couldn’t imagine their pain. He looked back at the screen. _Veronica Mcclain._ He looked at Lance, who shoved his face into Pidge’s chest. _Piper Lena._ The next one Shiro knew he wasn’t prepared for. None of the Paladins were. _Keith Kogane._ Pidge stood up, Lance reacting quickly and grabbing her, and they ran out of the room. Pidge sobbing. They was followed by Hunk. Shiro took a deep breath to stop himself from crying. Adam squeezed Shiro’s hand. _Coran. Jenna Sauna. Captain Olia. Kolivan. Krolia._ The video continued, but Shiro started blocking it out.

Too many people were lost during the war. He stood up and exited the room. Adam didn’t follow and Shiro knew he wouldn’t. He walked into the hallway and saw the Paladins sitting down and crying. They all changed so much. He remembered when they made joked about everything, but with war comes change.

“Hey.” His voice croaked when he spoke. He sat down next to Hunk and looked at Lance and Pidge, who were holding hands.

“Hey.” Lance greeted back.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes after that. “How do you guys think Allura is doing? You know, with the whole ‘Empress of the Universe’ thing” Hunk asked. The other three people looked at him.

Lance shrugged. “Last I knew, she was looking for new Paladins. So far, she’s found a paladin for the Red and Green Lions.” He answered, leaning his head on Pidge’s shoulder.

“I was wondering why there was only three Lions in the Parking Lot.” Shiro replied. Pidge nodded. “I’m sure Allura’s doing fine. She’s got Romelle and couple other Atleans. Plus, she’s got her son too.” He added. Lance chuckled.

“That’s what I think we’re worried about. Having a son can be difficult.” Pidge smiled, looking at Shiro. “How’re you doing?” She asked.

“I’m… good. Adam and I are dealing.”

She nodded and pulled Lance up. “Can we go?” She asked, hugging him. Lance nodded and waved towards Hunk and Shiro. The duo started walking down the corridor, Pidge leaning against Lance. To the normal eye, it’d look like a boyfriend and girlfriend being clingy with each other, but to Shiro it was a girlfriend who had a scar going from the bottom of her legs to the middle of her back and her boyfriend supporting her. Shiro sighed and watched Hunk stand up.

“I’m gonna go too.” He nodded. “I just need cuddles with Shay right now. Take care, Shiro.” Hunk walked down the corridor Pidge and Hunk walked down. Shiro stood up and walked back into the room.”

“Admiral Holt,” he started, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, “I’m gonna head home. Adam probably wants to stay,” Adam confirmed this with a nod, “can you give him a ride home?” He asked. Sam nodded. “Thank you, sir, goodbye.” He walked out of the room and closed the door.  
He walked down the corridor and felt his feet get heavier and heavier. Eventually, he made it to his car. He stared at the Black Lion before entering his vehicle. He drove out of the Parking Lot. When he was on the main road, it started raining. He sighed and turned on his wipers. He pulled into his driveway and exited his car, making a beeline for the house. Once inside, he collapsed on the couch. He covered his eyes with his right arm to hide tears. He started sobbing until he fell asleep.

He awoke to his phone ringing. Startled, he fell off the couch. He quickly grabbed his phone and answered it. “Hello?” He greeted, rubbing his eyes.

 _“Hey, it’s Pidge, can you come to my house. It’s an emergency.”_ Pidge sounded very upset. He could hear her lips quivering. Oh, god, Shiro thought, who died now. He looked at the time on his phone. _11:57pm._ If Adam wasn’t back, he’d have to leave a note.

“Yeah. Be there in a few minutes.” He answered. Pidge responded with a ‘thanks’ before hanging up. Shiro looked around the room and didn’t see Adam’s crutch anywhere. He sighed and grabbed and piece of paper and a pen. _Went to… Pidge’s. Be back soon. Love, Shiro._ He wrote before racing out of the house and into his car.

After Colleen’s death Pidge and Lance moved in with Sam to make the house feel a little less big. Even with them, the house was far too big for three people. Shiro quickly pulled out of his driveway. It was an hour drive from his house to Pidge’s. An hour drive that he made in thirty minutes. He raced into the house and saw Sam sobbing on a couch in front of a communicator and Pidge rubbing his back.

“What happened?” Shiro asked, walking over to Sam. Instead of answering, Pidge walked over to the communicator.

“We received this message earlier today. It’s pre-recorded, so we don’t how long ago it was made, or even sent.” She answered, pressing a button.

At first all the was heard was static. _“Pidge, dad, it’s-”_ Static cut the voice off. _“-Om and I are alive, so are-”_ More static. _“-’Re on planet-”_ More static. Then the static stopped. _“We’re both okay and we’re both alive. We’re with some surviving members of the Blade of Marmora and the Rebel Fighters. I don’t know when you’ll hear this, but we’re gonna try and come back when we have the strength. I don’t know when that’ll be. Mom and I love both of you so much. Please, stay safe. Matthew Holt, signing off.”_ Shiro gaped at Pidge and the communicator.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro gaped at Pidge at the communicator. He took a deep breath. “Th-that’s not possible. I held Matt in my arms as he died. He-he died in m-my arms. He can’t be alive.” He stepped back and fell on the couch. “How can we check the authenticity of this?” He asked, looking at the father and daughter duo. 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “We already did. It’s really Matt.” He answered, looking at Shiro. Shiro looked at the ground and gulped. 

“We gotta find them. Pidge, can you try and figure out what planet he says there on.” Pidge nodded her head and started working on the communicator. Shiro looked around the room. “Where’s Lance?” He asked. Sam looked over towards the door.

“He went to visit Veronica. He doesn’t know anything that’s happening.” The older man replied. Shiro nodded and walked over to the door.

“I’ll go talk to him while Pidge works on that. Will you be okay, Sam?” The man nodded. Shiro gave a smile before opening the door and walking out of it. He closed it before stepping out into the rain. He covered his head has he made his way to the cemetery. It was about a seventeen minute walk. When he reached the cemetery, he walked to the part of it where those who died in the war were buried. Over that part of the cemetery stood a gate with wording on it that read ‘this part of the cemetery was made to honor those who died during the war, those who gave it all.’ Shiro saw someone standing over a grave. He slowly approached them. “Peaceful night, huh?” He asked, turning towards the Cuban. Lance gave a weak nod. “Thank you for… looking after Sam. It must’ve been hard for you to leave your family when they needed you most…” He stated, looking at the grave.  _ Veronica Mcclain. Loving sister, loving friend. _

“It took you five years to say that.” Lance didn’t spare the asian a glance. “And I didn’t do it for me, I did it for Pidge, because she needed to be with him and I need to be with her.” Shiro nodded. Lance turned to Shiro. “Remember that fight? The on after Matt died? Katie was ready to lay down her life. She was ready to give it all and we were ready to give up, we were ready to fail those who have ever fought beside Voltron…” He trailed off and turned back to the grave. “We…  _ I  _ almost lost her and it was only because I was weak, because  _ we  _ were weak.” Lance turned his back to the grave has thunder cackled. He held a hand up to shield his face from the ran. “It’s funny, we almost lost everything and, yet, in the process, we lost ourselves…” His voice trailed off. “You came to the cemetery for a reason.” 

Shiro took a deep breath. “We think we might have something useful.” Lance looked back at Shiro. “A distress call… From Matt.” His expression changed to the of shock. Lance grabbed Shiro’s arm and pulled the Black Paladin out of the cemetery. They made a seventeen minute walk in ten minutes. Lance burst in the house, Shiro not far behind.

“We figured it out.” Pidge said, Lance raced over to her side and whispered into her ear. Shiro could hear him scolding her, but it sounded like he said ‘you shouldn’t be standing without the crutches.’ He ignored it and focused on Pidge.

“Let’s hear it.” He demanded, sitting next to Sam. Pidge nodded and looped her arm around Lance before playing it.

_ “Pidge, dad, it’s Matt. Look, mom and I are alive, so are many others. We’re on planet… well, it’s far out of our solar system. We’re both okay and we’re both alive. We’re with some surviving members of the Blade of Marmora and the Rebel Fighters. I don’t know when you’ll hear this, but we’re gonna try and come back when we have the strength. I don’t know when that’ll be. Mom and I love both of you so much. Please, stay safe. Matthew Holt, signing off.”  _

Lance lead the girl over to her father before speaking. “Well, what’re we gonna do?” He asked. Shiro shook his head. “Look, this could be a distress call, or  trap. You remember what that one druid did with the Blade of Marmora signal. This could be like that. Matt died in your arms. How do we proceed?” Pidge looked at him.

“If there’s even a slim chance Matt and my mom are alive, I need to know.” She stated, standing up. Lance wrapped a hand around her waist.

“Katie-”

“No, Lance!” The girl pushed herself out of Lance’s grip and fell backwards. She was caught by her dad. She pulled herself out of his grip and steadied herself against the couch before continuing. “My mom and my brother could be alive. We need to know! We have to find out what  planet they’re on.”    
“Shiro,” Sam started, “I’ve always trusted your judgement and I’ll trust it now. What do you think we should do?” He asked. Shiro looked from Sam to Pidge to Lance and back to Sam.

“I think…”  _ What? If they’re alive and we don’t go? But what if it’s a trap? We could put some many people in jeopardy for a theory. _ Shiro took a deep breath. “I think we shouldn’t go.” He watched has tears filled in Pidge’s eyes.

“Very well. We won-”

“How can you say that!?” Pidge charged, Shiro took a step back. “You said you loved my brother, but what about now. Why won’t you save him now?” She asked, wiping at her eyes.

“It’s too risky. I learned the hard way that risks aren’t something we can do anymore. I’ve lost too many people to calculated risks. If they are alive, I’m sure they’ll find their way back to Earth. All we can do is hope.” 

Pidge sat down on the couch and covered her eyes has she started to sob. Lance sat down next to her and rubbed her back. “What if it was Keith? If Keith set the message?” She asked through sobs.

“I’d still say no. It’s too risky and taking risks before understanding the situation is what got Keith and Krolia killed.” Shiro answered. “I should go.” Pidge nodded before her and Lance stood up and exited the room. Sam walked over to Shiro.

“Truth?” He questioned. Shiro took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. 

“We should proceed with caution. Figure out which planet they’re on, do research on it, send a small scout team to the planet, strictly recon, and then save whoever may be there, if anyone.” He responded, looking at the machine. Sam nodded.

“Okay. I’ll talk to Griffin and Leifsdottir and send them.”

“Good choice.”

“Shiro, do everyone a favor and get some sleep. Everything will be alright.” Sam stated, pulling the man into a hug. Shiro returned the hug.

“Yes, sir.” 

They pulled away and Sam went back to looking at the communicator. Shiro walked over to the door, looked back at Sam before exiting the house. He stood in the rain and looked up at the sky. “Matt, if you’re alive, Adam and I are gonna find you. We love you.” He stated towards the heavens. He looked at his car and walked over to it and entered it. He took his time driving home.  _ If he’s alive, I have to know and I have to know how, but I need you here.  _ He pulled into his driveway and exited the car. He stared at the windows, where light bleed out. Slowly, he walked into his house. “Adam?” He called. He stepped into his house and shrugged off his wet shirt. He stopped when he saw Adam asleep on the couch. He thought for a minute before grabbing a blanket and throwing it over Adam’s body. He took his shoes off and sat in the chair. He yawned and soon enough, he was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Five Years Ago*

_“Shiro, Shiro, please respond!” Lance yelled into his helmet, dodging a blast. “Shit!” His lion maneuvered away from another blast from the Galra. “Argh!” He groaned. “Katie, Shiro isn’t responding, he must’ve been knocked out like Allura and Hunk, what do we do?” He asked._

_“I don’t know!” She yelled. Alarms were blaring and Lance could hear them. After the speech Pidge made, the Paladins gained some hope back, but now, now they were in the thick of it. Hunk and Allura were unresponsive, Shiro’s Lion was out of control while he was unresponsive, which left Pidge and Lance to fight alone. “Lance, I’ve got an idea, but… you’re not gonna like it…” She muttered. Lance watched as the Green Lion’s mouth opened and its Paladin flew out._

_“Katie! What are you doing?!” He yelled. Pidge looked back at the Red Lion. She gave a weak smile before charging off to the Galran ship. “Katie!” Lance screamed, watching her fly away. Lance groaned and flew out of his lion after the Green Paladin. When Lance was about to grab her, the Galra ship charged their Ion Cannon before firing at Pidge. “Katie!” Lance screamed again. The force of the canon pushed him back, crashing him into the Black Lion. “Argh!” He groaned. Lance gained his bearings and watched as Pidge was shot._

“Katie!” Lance yelled, jumping out of bed. Panting, he brought a hand up to his head. He felt movement beside him and he slowly leaned back against the bed. He wrapped his arms around Pidge. “Go back to sleep.” he whispered.

“What dream?” She asked, turning to face him. He kissed her cheek. “Hmm?”

“Doesn’t matter. Go back to sleep.” Pidge nodded and rolled on her other side so her back was facing Lance. Lance waited a couple minutes until he kissed her again and pulled himself out of bed. He grabbed a sweatshirt and put it on before going downstairs. He stared at Sam, who was looking at the communicator. “You should get some sleep, Sam.” Lance stated. Sam turned and looked at him. “Sam-”

“I know, Lance. I know. I just-I wanna see my son and wife again.” Lance sighed and walked over to Sam and hugged him.

“And we’re gonna find them.” He pulled away. “Matt and Colleen are fighters, we all know this.” Sam nodded and wiped at his eyes.

“Lance, I just, I wanna thank you for everything you’ve done these past few years. For someone who’s only twenty-eight, you’re mature.” Sam said, sitting on the couch. Lance sat next to you. “But I need to know,” he paused, “why’d you stay? Why’d you move in with Katie and I? Life would’ve been easier if you left.”

Lance laughed. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. If I left and didn’t take care of Katie after the Galra attacked her, life would’ve been easier. If I stayed with my family, life would’ve been easier, but life hasn’t been about being easy since I’ve become a paladin. After we lost Veronica, life got so much harder and I couldn’t bear to lose Katie too. I love her so much.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I couldn’t abandon you guys. Not then, not now, not ever.” Sam smiled and hugged Lance.

“You’re a good person, Lance.” He stood up and exited the room. Lance stared where Sam was before standing up. He walked back upstairs into his and Pidge’s room.

“Really? I thought you went back to sleep?” He asked Pidge, who was sitting upright.

“I felt you get out of bed. Is my dad okay?” She asked while Lance made his way to the bed. He nodded. “Okay.” She paused. “What about you?” She asked, cuddling against Lance.

“It was just a nightmare.”

“About me?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Lance thought for a moment. _Yeah, I would._ “No. It was just a nightmare. It doesn’t matter now.” He answered, kissing her forehead.

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two drifted off to sleep. Lance woke up and stretched his limbs to the other side of the bed. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt the bed was empty. He pulled himself into a sitting position and released his breath when he saw Pidge struggling to get dressed on the other side off the room. Lance smiled and got out of bed. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Want some help?” He asked into her hair. Pidge groaned, but gave Lance her jeans. “Thank you.” He helped her over to the bed and helped her get dressed.

“I thought I could finally do that on my own.” She groaned. Lance handed her a shirt.

“You shouldn’t rush your recovery.” He commented, sitting next to her. Pidge rolled her eyes and leaned forward and kissed Lance. They kept their foreheads together. “I love you.” Lance whispered, kissing her lips. Pidge smiled.

“I know.”

A chuckled left Lance’s mouth. “We’re gonna find Matt, okay?” Pidge pulled away.

“But Shiro-”

“Knows Matt’s alive. We’re gonna find him and your mom, okay?” She nodded and stood up, Lance following her motions. “You know, you don’t need to do this stuff on your own, right?” He asked, wrapped his arm around her waist to be her human crutch. Pidge nodded has the two started exiting the room. Lance stepped in front of her and went down the stairs backwards to make sure she didn’t fall. When they reached the bottom, the noted the crowd of people. “Uh, what’s going on?” Lance asked, looking from Shiro, to Adam, to Allura, to Hunk before looking at Pidge.

“Your future father-in-law is sending James and I into space to scout out the planet, once we figure out where it is.” A familiar voice stated. Lance watched Pidge’s expression change from pain to happiness. She did her best to balance and race over to Ina. Both girls hugged one another.

“Ina,” Pidge smiled, “it’s been way too long.” She stated. Ina smiled right back and tightly hugged her. When they pulled away Ina helped Pidge on the couch.

“Feeling’s mutual.” She replied. Lance smiled and walked over to the duo. Ina stood up and smiled at him before walking back over to James. Lance sat next to Pidge and rested his head on top of hers.

“Has I was saying, we’ll probably need to send some communicators to near galaxies and see if we can figure-” Lance started drowning Sam out and focused on Pidge instead.

“I love you.” He whispered into her hair.

*Five Years Ago*

_He stared in disbelief has she fell out of the sky. Lance looked around and stared at the Black Lion before entering its mouth. He gently moved Shiro aside before sitting in the pilot seat. “Come on, Black, Pidge needs us.” The lion didn’t respond. “Please!” He shouted, tears streaming down his face. “Please.” He whispered, a sob leaving his throat. The controls lit up has they turned on and the Black Lion roared alive. It raced towards the falling Paladin. The lion opened its mouth and pulled the girl in. Lance grabbed the girl and looked at her. Her armor was destroyed at her back. She had third degree burns covering the entirety of her legs and half her back. Lance stared at her wounds before taking his helmet off and the top of his armor. He removed his shirt and covered Pidge’s lower half with it. He kissed her head and stood up, walking towards the controls. He sat down. “Okay, let’s head back to the Garrison.” He muttered. The lion started moving towards the direction of the Garrison. “Hunk, Allura, I’m so sorry I’m leaving you guys behind. You too, Red.” He whispered. The lion raced over to the Garrison and stopped. “Thanks, Black.” Lance picked up Pidge and carried her in. “Commander Iverson, Admiral Holt!” He yelled. James bumped into Lance. “James, I need help.”_

_“Shit, McClain, what happened?” James asked, staring at Pidge and the bloodstained Lance._

_“It’s a long story. Please, help.” James nodded and grabbed Pidge from Lance’s grip. The duo raced down the hallway together, into a medical room. James laid Pidge down on a bed._

_“Get her hooked up to the heart monitor.” He ordered, searching around the room for surgical tools. Lance grabbed the stickies and started sticking them to her chest, leg, and arm. He looked at the machine has the beat started slow. James walked back over to Lance and placed and oxygen mask over Pidge’s mouth and nose. “To make sure she’s breathing properly. Go find her dad, I’ll take care of her.” He stated, throwing his jacket at Lance, who stared at James. “McClain, go!”_

“McClain!” A voice yelled, startling the Cuban. “McClain, were you listening?” James asked. Lance blinked, and looked around, and saw everyone staring at him. “I assuming no.” He looked back at James and nodded. James pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “What Sam and Shiro were saying was: The Paladins will spread out across several known galaxies while Ina and I search this galaxy. We’d all be returning to Earth in one Earth year.” Lance nodded and blew air out his mouth.

“Yeah, uh, yeah there’s a problem…”

“And that is what, Lance?” Allura asked. After Keith was killed, Allura’s hair was forcibly cut from her head. Not all of it, but it was cut into a bob. A bob that reminded him too much of Veronica.

“Pidge and I don’t have our lions anymore. You got new Paladins.” Lance stated, not noticing his slip up.

“Lance, those two Paladins are highly untrained. Red and Green will probably accept the both of you back, eagerly.” The Empress smiled. Lance looked over at Pidge with a look he was all too familiar with. He gulped and looked back to Allura.

“I’ll go, but Pidge won’t.” Lance watched out of the corner of his eyes has Pidge’s expression shifted to anger. He sighed and stood up. “Pidge-”

“Don’t!” She yelled, pulling herself up to her feet. She wobbled a bit before gaining her balance. “One thing, Lance! There was one thing I asked you not to do after Matt died. I told you not to call me Pidge!” Lance realized his mistake and took a step forward. “And I’m going. They need me, I’ll help them.”

“Katie, last time you were in your lion, you almost died. I almost lost you, _we_ all almost lost you!” He countered. Pidge looked back at Allura then back at Lance.

“It’s my decision, it’s my life.” On shaky legs, Pidge turned around to face Allura. “If there’s minimal walking, I should be good.” She smiled. Allura nodded.

“Lance?” Adam asked. Lance turned and looked at him.

“If Katie goes, I go.” He stated. Pidge smiled and pulled him into a hug.

“I love you, loverboy Lance.” She whispered.

*Five Years Ago*

_Lance nodded and put on the shirt. He raced down the hallway, looking through different doors and muttering to himself. He made it to the broadcast room and ran in. He looked around the room._

_“Lance?” A voice questioned. He turned around and saw Sam and Iverson._

_“It’s Katie.” He replied, watching the color run out of Sam’s face. “She’s in a medical room.” Sam nodded and followed Lance out of the room. They raced down the hallways into the room, where James was sitting on top of Pidge doing chest compressions. Her paladin armor was completely removed._

_“Her heart stopped.” He stated, grunting. Sam froze. “Grab the defibrillator.” Lance nodded and grabbed the device that was laying on a table next to the bed. He handed it to James, who hopped off Pidge. “Clear!” He yelled. Lance grabbed Sam and they both stepped back. James connected the device with Pidge’s chest. He removed it and watched the heart monitor. Please come back, Lance thought. When her heartbeat didn’t come back, James did it again. Weak, but steady, Pidge’s heartbeat came back. Sam, Lance, and James all took a step back. “She’s okay. She’s gonna be okay.” Lance nodded and stepped towards Pidge and kissed her forehead._

_“I love you.” He whispered._


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Allura did every day when she returned  to her tiny home on Earth was watch Romelle and Alfor playing. She’d alway stand by the wall and smile until one of them noticed her. Her son was born during the end of the war. A beautiful child born of something so hateful and evil. 

Tonight was no different. She stood by the door that connected the kitchen and the living room. She watched Romelle read an Earth book to him. He had purple skin, but Allura’s white hair and, thankfully, her Altean markings, but he had his father’s eyes. Sometimes the only thing that stopped Allura from going into a panic attack was his Altean marks. The marks that proved he was, indeed, Altean.

“Momma.” Alfor called, standing up and running towards Allura. He hugged his mom’s waist and held her tightly. Allura bent down and hugged him. “You’re here! Romelle said you’d come and you came!” He exclaimed. She felt her heart fill with dread. She always felt bad when she had to leave her son on Earth when she and some other Alteans explored more galaxies to make sure there were no more evil sided Galrans. Nonetheless, she knew what was best for him.

“Have you been good for Romelle?” Alfor nodded. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long. Oh, god. Romelle how long has it been by Earth standards?” She asked. Romelle stood up and gave her a sad expression.

“It’s been about fifteen months or fifteen phoebs.” She answered. Allura nodded and held her son tighter. “He’s been fine here with me. Alfor understands the dangers of traveling with his mother, don’t you?” Romelle asked.

Alfor pulled away from his mother and smiled. “Yeah! Oh, and also! I started a new thing called school!” He exclaimed running out of the room. Allura looked at Romelle and stood up. Alfor ran back into the room with a bag and some utensils. “It’s really fun, momma! I started a month ago and my teacher says I’m really smart and that I know my stuff! And I told her it’s cause my momma is Empress Allura!” Allura smiled and watched has her son pulled things from his bag. “She also said I’m really good at drawing and that she hopes I become an artist!” He held up a picture of a poorly drawn Shiro and Lance. Allura’s smile widened. “I wanna become a Paladin, though. If I become a Paladin then I go with you and travel space and fight bad guys!” To prove his point, he kicked and punched the air. Allura and Romelle laughed. 

“Well, if you become a Paladin,” she started, bending down to his level, “which Lion are you going to pilot?” She asked. Alfor smiled and reached into his bag. He pulled out a drawing of the Green Lion.

“Green! Like Pidgeon!” 

Romelle smiled and bent down to his level. “Why?” She asked him.

“Because she’s super smart and I wanna be just like her!” 

Allura and Romelle shared a look. “And one day you will be, but for now it’s time for bed. You do have school tomorrow.” Romelle stated, pointing towards the stairs. Alfor groaned. “Your mom will be up in a few minutes to tuck you in. Good night.” Alfor rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Allura and Romelle stood up. “How’d your meeting go?” She asked. Allura sighed and sat down on the couch. 

“Like usual. We’re trying to track down a planet to find people who we already know are dead. This message came through from “Matt” that makes Sam and Shiro think he’s still alive, but Shiro watched him die. I don’t understand.”   
“If it was Coran, or Keith, would you question it?” 

Allura looked at the ground. “Of course, but neither of them died in my arms!” 

“Keith did.”

“Keith died in Lance’s arms, not mine.”

“You were still there.” Romelle reached up and rested her hand on Allura’s shoulder. “You watched him bleed to death. If that message was Coran, you’d be reacting the same way.” Another sigh, but Allura nodded.

“I guess I can’t blame Shiro and Pi-Katie for doing something I’d do.” She answered. “I do miss Coran… so much.” A tear slid down Allura’s face. She quickly wiped it away. “I’ll go tuck Alfor in.” She stood up and started making her way to the stairs.

“Allura, you shouldn’t forget that they care about you. You’ve been pushing us all away, slowly. Since everything with L-”

“I have to tuck Alfor in.” Allura walked up the stairs and entered the first room she saw. Alfor was laying in bed playing on a tablet. Allura walked over to his bed and grabbed the tablet. “It’s time for bed.” She smiled. Alfor grumbled. “Tomorrow morning, I’ll take you to school and everyone in your class can meet the Empress of the Universe.” He rose out of bed and grabbed onto his mom.

“Really?!” He exclaimed, hugging her. Allura chuckled and laid him down.

“Yes, Alfor, but for now you need to go to sleep.” She pulled the covers up to his chest and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, mama.”


End file.
